


Colucci's Way

by OutlawOfRomance



Series: Colucci's Way [1]
Category: rebelde
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawOfRomance/pseuds/OutlawOfRomance
Summary: El día en que Mía Colucci decide mostrar su verdadero yo a su novio, Gastón Diestro.
Relationships: Mía Colucci / Gastón Diestro
Series: Colucci's Way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850233





	Colucci's Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hola comunidad!
> 
> Es el primer fanfic que escribo y publico, por favor sean amables conmigo!
> 
> Espero que les guste.

Ver al Charrito Monta perros sufriendo era un afrodisíaco poderoso. Ver su sufrimiento, su dolor, como se retorcía por lo que le había hecho Gastón me ponía caliente. Deseé que Gastón terminara con Miguel para comérmelo a besos. 

El captar la fuerza y los músculos de Gastón al moverse, su espalda dura y sus brazos tensos me ponía húmeda, sentía mis jugos empapando mis bragas, solo podía mover los muslos para hacer un poco de presión e intentar aligerar el dolor del deseo. 

\- Gastón - llamé a mi novio. 

Se detuvo al escuchar mi voz y posó su mirada sobre mí. Al parecer notó algo en mi mirada porque sus ojos se calentaron. Soltó a Miguel y se encamino hacía mí decidido. 

-Vámonos Mía, dejemos a este estúpido aquí - dijo Gastón y me agarró del brazo para llevarme al salón de estudio. 

Cuando llegamos al salón Gastón me empujo contra la puerta, con sus dos manos al lado de mi cabeza. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente. En los ojos de Gastón se vislumbra el fuego que siente por mí, me entraron unas ganas de agarrarlo y besarlo. 

\- Gastón, he estado pensando... - me detuve para dejarlo en suspenso. 

\- ¿Qué estás pensando Mía? 

-Que deberíamos hacer cochinadas... ver tu fuerza al golpear a Miguel me ha puesto caliente por ti, por tus besos y tu cuerpo. ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo? - le pregunto descaradamente. 

Veo como Gastón se paraliza y se detiene su respiración de la sorpresa por mis palabras. Me encanta el saber que puedo sorprenderlo. Decido acercar mi pelvis a él y puedo sentir su polla dura intentando salir de sus pantalones. Mientras me presiono a Gastón y moviendo mi cintura, voy dándole pequeños besos por su mejilla hasta su mandíbula. 

\- Mía – suspira Gastón. 

\- Dime Gastón - le contesto. 

\- Tengamos sexo, pero debes saber una cosa Mía, me gustas mucho y no te tomaré suave. - Sus palabras me calentaron inmensamente, ya mis bragas no funcionan, siento mis fluidos bajar por mis muslos. 

\- No tienes que ser suave conmigo Gastón - le declaro decidida. 

Ante mi respuesta me besó duro, teníamos la lengua enredada. Sentir su sabor a canela fue hipnotizante, me sentía en las nubes, era un sabor adictivo. 

Procedió a desabotonar los botones de la camisa, al terminar deslizó sus manos por mis pechos, palpándolos, sintiendo su peso. 

\- No tienes sostén, Mía. 

Hoy era uno de esos días que quería correr riesgos, ser rebelde. Le susurro al oído a Gastón. - No llevo pantis tampoco bebé - Al escucharme me pellizca fuertemente mis pezones. Se me escapa un gemido al sentir su brusquedad por mis palabras. 

\- Gastón... tómame. 

\- Tus deseos son órdenes, Mía. 

Con esas palabras Gastón procedió a regalarme la mejor noche de mi vida, fue increíble y muy placentero la forma en que me tocó, me hizo mujer. 

\- Mía, no sabía esa faceta tuya. Me encanta que muestres como eres realmente, que me tienes confianza. 

\- Claro que confío en ti, Gastón. Además, tengo que decirte algo... Te amo Gastón Diestro. 

\- Yo también te amo Mía Colucci.


End file.
